Meg, I really need your help
by DearSherlockWinchester
Summary: "Come on, Meg. I have never asked you for a favor before" Castiel begged to his best friend, almost getting in one knee. "Clarence, you don't really need my help for this" "Yes, I do. I do need you to help me to make Dean Winchester fall in love with me" Why did those words hurt her so much?


_Why are you moving again?" Meg asked with a sad voice. Her big eyes were shining with tears, her best friend Castiel and his family were moving to California after two years living in Georgia._

 _"Dad said that he has work to do" the little boy said shrugging "I am coming back here. I promise" Castiel stretched out his pinkie and Meg stretched hers too._

 _"'T's a promise" she said smiling slightly, but she wasn't happy at all._

"Meg, if you keep failing your tests, you are not going to finish high school this year. You know that, right?" asked Mr. Masters trying to sound very angry at the brunette sitting in front of him. She wasn't really paying attention to him, or maybe she was, but she made it seem like her nails were more interesting than the principal's words. She liked the man, but sometimes he was just so annoying. He was her uncle, her mother's brother. "Math, Chemistry..." he saw the girl was looking at her shoes and frowned "Meg, are you listening?"

"Hey, it's been a good talk, but I'm very hungry and I would really like to eat some of that disgusting pizza in the cafeteria, may I leave?" she said, finally looking up to her uncle, asking for permission to leave the office. Mr. Masters ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Fine. Go and eat something. We haven't finished talking though" she just half-smiled and left, she wasn't happy though.

The semester was just starting and she had already failed Math and Chemistry this month, maybe History too. I'm not graduating this year, she said to herself while re-reading her notes on Chemistry. She was barely passing the rest of her classes and she wouldn't get a place in a good university if she continued like that. The bell rang and she had Math, she really wanted to get out the school but that wasn't an option. It made her really sad, thinking that she wouldn't go to college anytime soon if she didn't start working on her classes. Her mother would be really disappointed of her, she knew that, and it made her feel worse than she already did.

Math was boring, as always, and Meg just couldn't pay attention, mostly because her stomach kept making weird noises, she could almost hear it saying "hey, girl, eat something". She hadn't eaten anything since last night and that was affecting her more than she thought it would. The next minute she found herself in the nurse's office because she felt dizzy.

"You need to eat to have energy for your classes, dear" said the nurse, giving her a glass of water and a cookie.

"I know, I just... didn't have time to get breakfast this morning" Meg replied and it was true. She woke up late that morning and the bus was leaving when she got to the stop. Meg knew the nurse had taken the cookie from the cafeteria because it was dry and tasted horrible, just like everything there. She ate it even though she wasn't very hungry.

"I'm going to call someone to take you home" and Meg knew that "someone" meant her uncle. It was going to be a long day.

She waited for several minutes, but she knew her uncle would be too busy to take her home, so she stood up and when she was about to leave the office, a boy got in. He had his hand covering his mouth and nose and Meg could see blood dripping from his chin. The nurse entered after him and quickly took the first aids kit, the boy had his nose broken or it seemed like it was, she really couldn't tell with the nurse standing right between them. She told Meg not to leave, and she didn't complain because she was too tired to do it.

"I finished, dear" the nurse said to the boy. Meg was just staring from the other side of the little room, sitting on one of the little beds inside the nurse's office. "I'm just going to get you something to stop the pain, okay?" she didn't hear a reply from him and that really annoyed her because the nurse was such a sweet lady who was worrying about him and he just didn't care. Meg took a look to the guy for the first time, he seemed familiar to her. He was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans, he had his eyes closed and Meg could see his long eye lashes; then, her eyes went to his lips, he had a lip ring, of course he did. When he opened his eyes, Meg just froze for a second, because she realized why this beautiful. guy was so familiar to her

"Well, well, look at you. Where's that little angel I met ten years ago?" she said, hoping that the boy recognized her voice. He looked at her and then smiled, but didn't say anything "I see you didn't forget me, Feathers" she said again with a smirk.

"I would never forget such a beautiful face" they both smiled and he stood up to give her old friend a hug.

"I thought you weren't coming back" she muttered, holding Castiel as if he would disappear in the next second.

"You know? I like to keep my promises" he replied after separating from Meg. "Dad got a work here in Savannah again, and this time I'm staying. I thought you were in New York, by the way"

"I was there for a couple months, but I'm glad I came back"

"I'm glad I came back too. This is a small world, isn't it?" he said still smiling. Maybe it wasn't going to be a long day after all.


End file.
